


Blaze's Monster Machine, a Monster Machines Story

by Prince_Of_Fish



Category: Blaze and the Monster Machines
Genre: Anal, Anal Splitting, Gay Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Murder, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Tentacle Sex, vehicle sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Of_Fish/pseuds/Prince_Of_Fish
Summary: Blaze is the world's fastest monster machine but Crusher always cheats. One day Blaze decided he finally had enough and would teach his opponent a lesson in fair and foul play...





	Blaze's Monster Machine, a Monster Machines Story

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few years ago as one of my collection of mock-smut fanfictions. Although some were lost over time I eventually decicded to add this one to Archive of Our Own as it is the most tame of what I produced.

The big race took place today and blaze was ready, he was at the starting line with his friends, and crusher. Crusher was an interesting monster machine in that he didn't always play fair during the races. Sure blaze would occasionally use rocket boosters to propel himself across the track, but crusher would always build these dastardly machines that were no fun to be affected by. He was a whiny bitch too. If blaze heard that fucker moan one more time about being in a shit race he swears he's gonna slap a bitch in the exhaust pipe. The race was about to begin, the red light activated, then the yellow, then the green, Blaze and the others shot out of the starting line and zoomed along the track. Blaze was ahead as he was the fastest monster machine but crusher was almost as fast and managed to overtake him somehow. This made blaze unhappy so he decided to use his boosters to propel himself into the finishing line. Blaze had won, the crowd cheered, everyone was smiling. Not Crusher though. Crusher drove up to blaze and said 

"Hey, you cheated! You can't use rockets in a race. That's not fair!"

Blaze growled,

"Well, maybe you should have built yourself a pair instead of complaining to me about my exploit."

Crusher gasped 

"I'm not stooping to your level, Blaze."

Blaze was furious, fortunately, he came prepared for this. His robot tentacles erected from his metal frame making him blush a bit with the pain having them force themselves through him caused. He picked up his opponent with the new appendages and caressed his exhaust pipe. Crusher blushed 

"Blaze, w-what are you doing?"

Blaze smirked evilly 

"You'll see, Crusher. You'll see..."

Blaze gently pressed his tentacle against the tip of Crusher's exhaust pipe for a bit to tease him before going in full force. He power blasted the tentacle through crushers exhaust pipe, splitting it as he went. 

"OW! Blaze, it hurts!"

Blaze quirked a brow 

"Would you like me to stop?"

Crusher replied with 

"N-no, p-please continue..."

Blaze brought his tentacle in and out of his new fuck toy making crusher blush and bite his lips as it happened with the occasional groan escaping his mouth.

"You're so tight crusher"

Blaze grunted with pleasure. 

"Th-thank you Blaze, it IS my first time after all..."

Crusher returned

"You're my little fufu"

Blaze commented. Blaze didn't know what this meant but it didn't matter because it was hard to hear anything over the ecstasy caused by Blaze's big hard tentacle cock. Crusher continued to grunt until the powerful punches delivered by Blaze's tentacock overpowered him and he released all of his motor oil onto blaze who was underneath him at the time. Blaze licked what he could off of his face as he didn't have hands to wipe of the rest.

"Dirty boy, you must have been saving up."

He said seductively.

"M-more please..."

Crusher released.

"If you say so..."

"time to squirt my juices!"

Blaze ejaculated. Blaze then ejaculated all over crusher but when Crusher was completely covered blaze decided to punch his tentacle down Crusher's trachea and drown him in the slimy fluids. It might have been some form of lubricant. Crusher fell limp on the floor and blaze retracted his appendages.

" That was... Intense..."

He said tiresomely, taking various gasps.

THE END 'CAUSE NO ONE  
CARES ABOUT WHAT HAPPENS  
AFTER THE SEX SCENE


End file.
